


【DS】My Baby Shot me down

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bad Ending, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G
Summary: 时间设置在S5初警告:Mpreg！！！3p！！！Not a happy story！！！附加: hurt!Sam  hurt/comfort想吃刀子可以来一口





	1. Just One Night

*  
Sam度过了一个艰难的晚上。

先是天启预兆。那无法抑制的愧疚心作祟，让他打了几通电话，接着麻烦就来了，恶魔、猎人，一个接一个找上门，挨些拳头倒也没什么——他自作自受，但这么一闹他肯定没办法再在这里继续安定下去了。他今晚就准备离开，却又好死不死在这个时候忽然进入发情期。

他躲在皮卡车的车厢里，哆嗦着给Dean打了个电话。他需要Dean，需要他的Alpha。

但他被拒绝了。Dean拒绝了他见面的请求，他的哥哥、他的灵魂伴侣，今生第一位也是仅有的一位阿尔法，在他二十六岁难熬的发情夜抛弃了他。

他哥哥语言温和委婉，声音隐忍动听，  
“不管我们之间是什么，家人，爱……我们都应该分开，因为我们一个是火，另一个就是油，我们在一起并没有变得更强大，而是成为了彼此的阿克琉斯之踵……再见了，Sam。”

但这并不能改变他被遗弃的结局。  
在被保护、被纵容了二十六年之后，Dean.Winchester终于能狠下心抛弃了这个烦人的Omega。

这能怪谁呢？这全是他的错。他不仅是个Omega，还是一个蠢到放出魔鬼、打开天启的混蛋，现在他夹着尾巴逃跑了，而他哥哥还得尽职尽责帮他收拾这些烂摊子——他还能要求什么呢？也许只能按他的Alpha所说的那样，离开得远远的，永远别再见面。

在Alpha告别和电话断续的信号声中，他几乎是哭着射在自己的手上。他像一条狗一样蜷缩在车厢里，热量和绝望正把他蚕食殆尽。

他以为这就是最糟糕的情况了。但上天跟他开了个玩笑。  
当被跟他哥哥长得几乎一模一样的怪物Alpha压在身下的时候，Sam忽然明白过来，这操蛋的命运没有最糟，只有更糟。

*

他回到自己的出租屋。把沾着汗水和其他液体的衣服脱下，扔到一边。忽然感觉到身后一股热量，伴随着熟悉的气息从后面抱住他。

“Dean。”Sam几乎是反射性向身后的人身上蹭去。身后的人伸手抚摸着他裸露地胸膛，熟悉的信息素从四面八方涌来，侵袭着Sam的每一处关节和肌肤……如果不是那夹杂在其中的一丝硫磺味。

Sam一个激灵，恶魔血戒断期还没过，他甚至用不着看上一眼，那些邪恶的家伙会让他的胃灼烧起来。年轻的猎人伸手要去抓餐桌上的水果刀，却被身后的人先一步钳制住手腕。

“Easy，tiger。”Alpha的气息吐在他耳边，声音比Sam印象中要低沉许多。

“你是谁？”Sam咬紧嘴唇，努力与本能对抗，保留住猎人的理智。

“我好想你，Sam。”身后的Alpha旁若无人地狠狠嗅着他脖颈间的味道，伸出舌头品尝似得舔弄着敏感的腺体，甚至轻轻咬了下去。

“No……”Sam扭动着挣扎起来，“你不是Dean！”

“事实上，我就是。”Alpha放开了对Sam的钳制，Sam回手一拳向身后人的脸上打去，却被对方稳稳接住之后一把推回床上。在看清那人的脸之后Sam也愣住了。

那的确是Dean。只不过张脸更显得沧桑，有些碎胡茬，一副似笑非笑却又胸有成竹的表情，饶有兴致地打量着他。

“Dean？”Sam睁大眼睛。

一切都如Dean一般——除了那双骤然变成纯黑的眼睛。

“恶魔！把Dean还回来。”  
“啊啊——”Dean竖起食指，摆动两下以表示否认，“首先，你这种小猫炸毛式的威胁毫无意义，其次，我就是你哥哥，来自五年之后而已。”

Sam的意识变得有点混乱。一阵阵的热潮让他身上变得粘腻潮湿，无力的双腿早就撑不住坐在了床上，四处都是Dean的味道，熟悉、安全的味道，却又带着种沉重的威压。  
“为、为什么你在这儿？”他的舌头有点打结，他的本能哀嚎着让他去舔上他Alphe的阴茎，或者接吻、搂抱、一切可能的接触。但他的理智正在努力的克制，透过水蒙蒙的眼睛瞪着眼前的人。

Dean眼里完全是另一番景象。  
一只发情的omega欲拒还迎地坐在床上，臀部难耐地在床单上摩擦，就像一块烤好的牛排摆放在瓷盘里旁边还放有银质刀叉，甚至还放了张挑逗性十足的请帖:Eat me。

一切都唾手可得，不是吗？

“我在这——因为你需要我。”恶魔压低了声音，手掌再次温柔地抚摸上Sam的胸膛，一边激吻着对方的嘴唇，一边把可怜地Omega掀翻再床上，解开裤子。

*  
五年后的哥哥突然出现在自己面前，和，五年后的哥哥变成了恶魔，这两个问题都值得深思。

幸运的是，发情期的Omega不需要思考。即便是Sam.Winchester这样的聪明脑袋也在这个特殊时期乱的像一盆浆糊。早在Dean的信息素袭来的时候他就缴械投降了，接下来的挣扎和抗拒不过是一通废话。他们嘴碰着嘴，交换唾液和信息素，Sam还想推开他，但当雨一样的吻和风暴一样的信息素席卷而来时，他没法抵抗。他的每一个细胞都在生理本能的控制下痛哭流涕。

“你究竟是谁？”Sam躺在床上，看着压在他身上的人，目光迷离。  
“我是你哥哥。”恶魔牵起Omega柔软的手，把胡茬和嘴角印在他的手背上。  
“不，这不可能。”Sam闭上眼睛，声音几近抽泣，“……他不要我了。”  
“我要。”Dean的脸渐渐贴近，从黑暗中浮现的脸庞闪烁着光芒，然后亲吻着他的胸膛。  
“我不会再离开你了，Sam。我发誓。”

房间里只亮着一盏昏黄的壁灯。二人激动的喘息如大海，夹杂着一方的低泣。Dean的阴茎抵在Sam的前列腺上，一边摁住他弟弟的肩膀，一边咬住后颈上的腺体。

Sam翻躺在床上，紧紧抱住他的Alpha，清醒之后又随即放开手，往床的角落缩去。热潮渐渐褪去之后一股冷气爬上他的脖子，他这才意识到他干了什么。

命运是个不要脸的婊子，这个婊子让他活得像个笑话。先是恶魔血、再是……Sam的呼吸渐渐急促，这下完了，Dean再也不可能原谅他了！

恶魔对这些纷杂的思绪丝毫没有察觉，他的舌尖轻轻略过上齿，回味着刚刚的美好的味道。

“Sam，”他翻了个身，自顾自地对着角落里的人说道:“我们一起离开这吧。”  
回答他的是迎面而来的刀锋。恶魔一个反射性侧身翻滚，刀锋稳稳扎在枕头上。

纵然是Omega，猎人的能力也不是盖的。多少恢复理智之后自然不可能任由恶魔躺在枕边。

恶魔的脸颊被刺伤了，火辣辣的疼痛让恶魔低吼一声。第二刀刺来的时候，恶魔顺势抓住那只握刀的手腕，向前一拉后猛得把人反摔在床上，一声痛呼中掐住了那人的脖子。

刀掰断被扔在地上。

“走开——”Sam眼睛泛红，被掐得呼吸不畅，仍然从牙缝中挤出一个字。

恶魔冷冷地笑了笑。  
“Sam，说真的，我希望我们之间能融洽相处。”

“你是恶魔。”Sam不甘心的挣扎着，“虽然不知道为什么，但你不是Dean——”

“刚刚在床上你可不是这么说的。”恶魔露出失望的表情，“也许我们还需要磨合磨合。”他伸出手，解开Sam刚穿上的睡衣扣子，

“停下！”

“哇哦，用完我就不需要了？变脸变得可真快。”恶魔语调轻松，扒下刚换上的内裤，用膝盖分开Omega的双腿。

Sam只觉得有什么东西抵在生殖腔的入口，顿时慌张起来。  
自他分化以来那里还没被人动过。Dean标记的时候也很小心。他们是猎人，绝对不能出现什么“意外状况”。

“停下。不是那里、不行。”Sam的声音颤抖起来，他想推开身上的人，但Alpha的重量和威压让他的胳膊一点点无力下去。

“我没办法，Sam。”恶魔的声音十分轻柔，“我不能让你再离开我了。”

“不，别这样，别这么做……那里不行。”空前的恐慌摄住心脏，沉重的威压让他无力反抗。Sam呼吸急促，拼命挣扎想逃离，他这才意识到刚刚的刺杀行动有多鲁莽。但他只是想被原谅……

黑夜开始显露出他的獠牙。  
恐惧和慌张让Omega甜蜜的信息素中夹杂一丝酸楚。Dean显然也注意到了，他抽动两下鼻子，感慨道:

“要是我爱上了你恐惧的味道该怎么办呢，Sammy？”

Sam睁大眼睛，瞳孔微微放大。  
接着，巨大的阴茎捅入连接着生殖腔的阴道。未经开拓的通道被硬生生破开，长驱直入。

Omega的惨呼声回荡在房间上空。  
但恶魔并未因此而心软，他一手掐着Sam的脖子作威胁，一手压住挣扎的双腿。连续不断地抽插很快激起Omega的本能反应，又恰逢发情期，阴道内涌出润滑液谄媚地迎接着进入的阴茎。接二连三的冲撞让生殖腔的穴口一点点张开，迫切地收缩着迎接标记者的阴茎。快感和钝痛交替袭来。生殖腔在反复的刺激下被强行打开，小腹和下体愈发空虚，迫切地渴望着被Alpha的精液填满。

Sam咬着嘴唇，不肯发出一点声音。眼睛里渐渐起雾，毫无意义的泪水顺着眼角滑落到被刺破的枕头上。他抬起胳膊捂住脸，强迫自己不去看、不去想。

Dean才不会做这种事。

这个恶魔才不是Dean。

Dean不要他了。

所以，他再也见不到Dean了。

恶魔才没注意到这一切。Omega的阴道所带来的快感正让他迷失方向，毫无章法地一下一下朝深入捅去。他要让他的Omega被填满、被驯服，再生下一窝小崽子。毕竟，他已经太久、太久没见到过Sam了。

大量滚烫的精液冲进生殖腔的内壁，填补上Omega本能所带来的空虚，同时Omega本人也被迫高潮。前端喷出精液，阴茎抽出时连带着粘腻的汁水混合着白浊流到床上，混合着血。

“我能让你怀孕吗？”Dean抓着Sam的下颔，把人从枕头上拎起来，强迫那双躲闪的眼睛聚焦在自己脸上。  
Sam眼睛通红，张了张嘴，几乎发不出声音，硬是冲着恶魔比出口型，

“You bastard.”

恶魔笑了一笑，用舌尖舔去他脸上的泪痕，在口腔里细细品尝。

“我还是比较喜欢现在的你，Sam。鲜活、生动，爱和恨界限分明。”他把Sam重新放在床上，盖上被子，坐在床边轻轻吻着他的额头，温暖的指腹划过他眼睛的轮廓，Sam紧紧闭上眼睛，不去看他。

“我发誓不会让那些糟糕的事再发生在你身上。”恶魔往身上套着衣服。

“能比现在更糟糕吗。”Sam哑着嗓子反问。

“你都想象不到。”  
“抱歉，我得离开了。回头再来看你。”恶魔的手掌覆在Sam的额头上，在注视着床上的人昏昏沉沉睡去之后，恶魔轻轻后退两步，消失在一道红光中。

*

两个月后，Dean接到一通电话。  
电话只响了两声对方便挂断了，等Dean汉堡放在一边、拿起电话，看见屏幕上写Sam。

他跟Sam整整两个月没见了。  
天启降临，隐匿在黑暗中的生物纷纷躁动起来。毫无察觉的人们继续睡觉、工作、看报纸、喝咖啡，猎人们却忙得脚不沾地，几乎是全员出动抵抗恶魔。Dean也一样，这段时间他一直单打独斗，十二小时前他刚刚结束在维斯康星的案子，三小时前他又击毙一只变形怪。冲进车门时饿得眼睛发直，他匆匆啃了两口汉堡，又忍不住抓起电话打了回去。

没人接。信号提示音空荡荡回响在耳边，悠长地像黄昏空寂的钟声。Dean摁掉无人接听的提示音，十秒之后，拨打第二个电话。

他不指望Sam会打电话来说“想你了”、“我需要你”、“我们见一面”之类的话。这小子绝情起来能让他这个Alpha望尘莫及，如果不是什么严重的突发情况他绝对不会低头打个电话。两个月了，他就快要习惯一个人生活，但一个拨出又挂断的电话不合时宜地响起，就像他弟弟站在他面前，垂着肩膀、红着眼睛，欲言又止——Dean没法拒绝。

更何况，两个月杳无音信，他只怕电话那头传来的是Sam的死讯。

“喂。”  
听到Sam声音的一瞬间Dean放下心来，Alpha的声音立刻变得波澜不惊，

“你刚刚打了我的电话，Sam。”Dean说。

那头的Sam沉默片刻，电话里传来沉重的呼吸声，接着是有些喑哑疲惫的声音，“我不小心按到了。抱歉，让你担心了。”

“你还好吗？”Dean皱起眉头。  
“我没事。”Sam立刻回答。

“实话,Sam.”Alpha的声音严肃起来，“我浪费时间打电话可不是为了听你扯谎！”

半分钟后，Impala的油门被踩到底，轮胎狠狠摩擦着水泥地面绝尘而去。

*  
苏福尔斯医院。

Sam裹着一件防风外套站在前台，手里攥着一张检查单。  
“稍等一下，”护士低头写记录，一边问道:“有试过药物吗？”  
“第二天我用了阻断药。”Sam低声说。冷风嗖嗖地灌进来，他不得不把大衣领子竖起来裹紧脖子。

“阻断药无效吗？”护士皱起眉头。  
“如果它起效我就不用来这了。”Sam说。

“好吧。Winchester先生，我们需要再次提醒您手术的风险和危害，建议您最好让一位Alpha陪同或者……”

“没关系。”Sam冷着脸打断小护士的废话，从袖子中探出一只布满刀伤红痕的手，抓起笔在知情书下方签上自己的名字。

Sam.Winchester，他瞧着自己歪歪扭扭的笔迹，忽然弯起眼睛笑了一声，仿佛那个名字是个天大的笑话。

他把手重新藏进袖子里，回头正好看见门口站着个熟悉的身影。风尘仆仆出现在医院门口，快步向他走来。

“怎么回事？”Dean上来就问。

“看到你我也很开心，兄弟。”Sam嘴角的笑容毫无温度。

Dean懒得废话，劈手夺过没来得及塞进兜里的化验单。

八周，终止妊娠。一堆他看不懂的数据，和一个Sam Winchester的亲笔签名。

Dean被气得发抖。他们分开不过两个月有余，就发生这种事。他气Sam，更气他自己。他早该想到的，从他们分开的那天起，这种事早晚会发生。如果Sam只是床伴或者伴侣，那倒也好说，可他不是……他是最重要的人。

“孩子父亲呢？”Dean捏紧拳头，如果这时候有个Alpha出现，他一定打爆那家伙的脑袋。

“我没逼你来。”Sam转身就走。走出约莫十来步，在走廊尽头刚要转弯的地方，Dean终于忍不住一把拽住前面的人。

“你跟我说清楚——”Dean的声音压着愤怒的颤抖，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
Sam睁大眼睛，有那么一秒被Alpha的愤怒所吓倒，接着他甩开Dean的手，拉着袖子，声音刻薄而尖锐，  
“什么情况？就是你看到的情况。你弟弟，陪你上床的Omega，不仅是个怪物，还是个婊子，那种离开Alpha就活不下去的婊子！然后意外总会发生，就是这样！”

“我不是这个意思……”Dean顿时软下口气。他没有指责Sam的意思，诚然二人分手后Sam必须另找一位新的Alpha，Dean并不反对，也不会干涉他的选择。但比起Alpha占有的天性，Dean真正无法容忍的是有人像对待垃圾一样对待他的珍宝。

Dean想缓和二人之间的气氛。他搭上Sam的肩膀，把他弟弟揽进怀里，放轻声音哄他，告诉他不管发生什么他都会支持他。

但Sam始终无动于衷，冷漠地站在原地。双手揣在兜里，任由Dean抱着他，不接受也不躲避。

“我很抱歉，兄弟。”Dean真诚地说。

“不。你没有。”Sam轻声说，“在你扔下我的那天，我们之间就完了。”

*

B超室内

“放轻松，先生们。”医生坐在床前，熟练得操作着机器，目光在屏幕上和病床上之间不断瞟着，“这是个健康的生命。”医生说。

“是啊，所以还是别来这世上受苦了。”Sam温和地嘲讽一句。

Dean想握住Sam的手，这才发现他弟弟一只手上布满新鲜的伤疤，另一只手上还缠着薄薄一层绷带。

“手是怎么回事？”Dean皱起眉头，想拉起Sam的胳膊仔细检查，却被Sam躲了过去。

“结束了吗？医生？”Sam象征性问了一句，然后跳下床。

“常规检查结束了。”医生无奈地收起听诊器，抬手比向左边的墙壁，“如果你心意已决的话，Winchester先生，静脉注射室就在左边。”

Sam头也不回得推门出去了。

Dean正准备追上去，忽然听见身后的医生咳嗽两声，叫住他，  
“抱歉，虽然我不该打听，但你们分手了，是这样吗？”

“两个月前。”Dean听见自己的声音。

“看来孩子出现的不是时候。”医生耸耸肩，“怪不得他的各项指标都一团糟，但孩子却还是健康的——生命的奇迹，不是吗？”

“等等，”Dean苦笑一下，“这不是我们的孩子，不是我的，我从没想过让他经历这种痛苦。”

“是吗？”医生的脸色变得有点奇怪，但还是保持耐心地解释，“我想您应该注意到他的标记和信息素了吧？如果孩子是其他Alpha的，他的信息素的味道会有很大不同。”

这回轮到Dean变脸了。  
“这不可能，”Dean有点慌张，声音也有点结巴起来，“我、我们从来没有过……最后一次也是大概三个月以前了。”

“Well……”医生看着面前逐渐慌乱的Alpha欲言又止，最后只好无奈地说道:  
“您为什么不亲自去问问他呢，先生？”


	2. Purify

02

Sam竖起大衣领子冲出静脉注射室，任由护士在他身后大喊大叫，他低着头，不去听、不去想、不去解释，正如他永远不会告诉Dean这两个月以来发生了什么。

两个月前的那个晚上，恶魔无缘无故出现，又无缘无故消失。他只记得第二天醒来的时候身上一片凌乱、腿间黏腻的感觉让他想吐。他咽下阻断药之后在浴缸里泡了两个小时，恨不得用肥皂把自己身上Alpha的味道清洗干净，但这都些都是徒劳。在苏福尔斯两个月他一直保持低调，抑制剂不离手，但越发剧烈的妊娠反应让他不得不去医院解决这个麻烦。

本来，阻断药失效——虽然概率很小，但不是不可能；抑制剂没能杀死胎儿——好吧，顽强的新生命；但静脉注射的麻醉对他也失效了，这他妈就像有一个诡异的空气保护罩罩在Sam身上，强迫他抵抗人类一切的化学药剂，连护士给他打完第二针之后迟疑起来，而Sam仍然清醒，周围人看他的目光像看怪物。

“Sam！”Dean的声音从门外传来。  
Sam想也没想，跳下床冲了出去，飞奔出医院门外，气喘吁吁坐在车上，抬眼从后视镜中看见Dean也从医院里跟了出来，正四处张望着找他。Sam咬咬牙，狠心踩下油门，顺着街道冲了出去。

这是个错误。  
他不该给一时慌张就给Dean打电话的，这一切兴许跟Dean根本没关系。  
别这么没用，老兄。他在心里暗暗对自己说，只是个还没出生的小怪物，你能独自解决它的。毕竟，堕胎的方法可不止文明手段。

*  
“查到了吗？FBI感谢您的配合。”Dean嘴角僵硬地扯动一下，挂了电话，一份邮件很快发到他的手机上，几个街区之外不断闪烁的红点正向他报告Sam的位置。

感谢上帝。多年来父亲和弟弟频繁失踪的特性让他对GPS定位的使用驾轻就熟。其实两人分开之前他就偷偷打开了Sam手机上的GPS定位，只是为了以防万一，你懂的，退休的猎人很容易遭到报复。

然而事实证明仅仅打开GPS定位并不能防患于未然。Dean启动黑斑羚，车子震动起来，向目的地驶去。车内熟悉的机油味和操纵感让他从刚刚的震惊中恢复过来，开始仔细思考医生所说的一切。

看老医生吞吞吐吐而不甚赞同的样子，似乎认为孩子就是他的。  
但这不可能，Dean想了想，不大可能。好吧，如果真的是他的孩子那他Dean.Winchester活该挨揍。但不管是谁的，当务之急是劝Sam打掉这个孩子。

Dean把车停在路边，望着眼前多少有些破败的旧阁楼。阴沉沉的天气，乌鸦盘旋着落在电线杆上，低气压让他有些喘不过气，路上行人匆匆走来走去，没人注意到这个穿着皮夹克的男人正在思忖什么。

Dean不讨厌孩子。但这孩子来的不是时候。他关上车门，目光扫向街道，有买报纸的吉普赛人、开大巴的司机和两三个在街头奔跑的小家伙。淳朴善良的人们并不知道天边的风暴正在酝酿。天启，末世，死亡，这孩子来得太不是时候了。

好吧，Whatever，他需要个解释。  
他关上impala的车门，深吸一口气。心里默默编织着一会儿的说辞。  
就算他不是Sam的Alpha，他还是哥哥。他  
几乎能想象到当他再次站在Sam面前时，Sam那典型的表达“凭什么”和“我不同意”的bitch face，也许还会让他滚开，但他不会，他会举起胳膊，撸起袖子，露出手臂上青蓝色的血管告诉那个小兔崽子:

这就是我们之间的联系，血缘联系，flesh and blood，所以不管你同不同意，我这张可恶的脸都会伴随你一辈子。

出神间，那座破败的阁楼里忽然传来一声剧烈的脆响，猎人一个激灵，拔出别在腰后的手枪踹门冲了进去。首先映入眼帘的是地上  
翻倒的铜盆和烛台，还有一些奇怪的如尼文刻石，看起来是一场被打断的施法。

Dean瞪大眼睛，没来得及的抱怨被眼前出乎意料的景象噎了回去:

一个男人正抱着到在地上的Sam。

那个男人跟他长得一模一样。

那人站起来，似乎想解释什么。  
Dean想都没想就扣动扳机，两发银弹结结实实打在那人心口。按理说变形怪早就该死透了，而那人却只是撇撇嘴，然后轻巧地站了起来。

“冷静点，小家伙。”那家伙皱着眉头，不满地看着自己身上的血迹，然后一挥手把猎人拍在墙上。他跨过法阵和地上的凌乱，悠哉地坐到沙发上，打开桌子上放着的一瓶啤酒，脸上挂着种稳操胜券的笑容，“我们先谈谈？”

*  
“所以，你就是那个Alpha？”Dean被拍在墙上动弹不得，疼得咧嘴，又气势汹汹吼出这么一句。

“是我，从某种意义上来说，也是你。”那人把Sam抱到沙发上，哄孩子似得口气对眼前昏迷的人说道:“抱歉，先前出了点意外，我保证这种事不会再发生了。”

“意外？你管孩子这种事叫意外？你他妈最好在三分钟之内把事情解释清楚，否则我……”

“否则什么？”那人嘲弄地弯起眼睛，打量着眼前暴怒的猎人，“你什么也做不了，Dean，就像以前一样，你只能看着一切发生。那么愤怒、悲伤、无助……”

Dean恨不得把那家伙喉咙给撕开。  
“孩子不是个意外。”那人收回嘲讽的态度，“那是计划中必不可少的一部分。”

“什么计划？”Dean问。

“拯救Sam的计划。”他一字一顿，生怕Dean听不明白。

Dean嗤之以鼻，“你在放什么狗屁。”

“我来自五年之后。你可以不信，但我得告诉你，2008年的秋天，Sam没能熬过去。”

“天启？”

“什么？”那人微微诧异地咋舌，随后冷冷地笑了起来，  
“不，不是天启，我的大英雄。你拯救了所有人的世界，但你没能拯救你自己的。”

Dean警觉起来，两个相似到可怕的人隔着大半个房间默默对视。

“给我个相信你的理由。”Dean说。

“我可以告诉你接下来会发生什么。”那人毫不在意的耸耸肩膀，“两个月前的晚上，你挂了Sam的电话，然后有个天使让你看到了三年后的景象……”

“说点我不知道的。”Dean打断了那人侃侃而谈。

“……就在那天晚上，我找到了Sam。他需要我，好吧，也许他想要的是你，但我们两个除了年龄其实没什么差别。”那人舌尖轻轻掠过上齿尖，“他发现了，试图拒绝我，但你知道的，这种事没结果。”

“你对他做了什么？”

“是“你”对他做了什么。”那人纠正道:“他需要你的时候你在哪？”他偏着脑袋，回忆似地自问自答，“哦对，你在跟你的小翅膀们玩过家家。”

Dean一时语塞。

“这么说吧，天启被成功地处理了。”那人叹了口气，

“Sam对Lucifer说了yes，然后跳进笼子；一年后他安然无恙地出现了，只是丢了灵魂；又过了两年，他死在教堂里，倒在我面前。”

“那你呢？你都干了什么？”Dean质问。

那人暴怒似得露出黑色的眼睛。Dean被吓了一跳。

“我试过了！我尝试一切方法去找他，去救他！……但都没用，无论如何Sam还是会死！”那人愤怒地拽住Dean的领口，“知道为什么吗？因为他想死。”

“我疯了一样告诉他这世界上不会有什么东西比他更重要了，你猜猜他告诉我什么？”恶魔的嗓音嘶哑起来，夹杂着悲愤的笑声和哭泣，  
“他说抱歉。”

“他跟我说，抱歉。  
所有我的人生，所有我的付出，就只得到一个“抱歉”？”

强烈的酸楚上涌，Dean大脑里一片混乱。  
那个恶魔讲得似乎还真像那么回事。该死的。他甚至有点恐惧，他习惯了怪物、末日，习惯了与死亡为伍，但他仍没习惯失去。

忽然一声黏糊糊的呻吟从沙发上传来，像只轻飘飘的泡泡在二人锋芒毕露的气势中“噗”一声裂开。

Sam正在醒来。  
恶魔没再理会Dean，从沙发上抱起迷迷糊糊的家伙准备上楼，Sam无意识攀上Alpha脖子的双手露出那些被遮掩起来的丑陋疤痕。

夏末初秋的月份总是最难熬的季节。悲吟的秋虫消磨尽时光，衰老的躯体从树上落下，碾落在潮湿的泥土中。

在群虫最后的悲鸣声中，恶魔抱着他的猎物踏上摇摇欲坠的阶梯，即将消失在拐角的时候他忽然扭过头，冷漠地冲着年轻的猎人问道:  
“你是在那儿傻站着，还是要一起来？”

Dean这才发现，不知道从什么时候，压制在身上的力量已经消失了。


	3. 3

03

Dean的目光跟着恶魔，不自觉追了上去。

木台阶吱吱呀呀发出声响，墙壁上的白漆有些剥落，露出灰色的水泥。Omega的甜美气息已经渗透每一个角落，说明在过去的几个月里Sam一直住在这儿。

Dean深呼吸，他试图冷静下来，但他太想念这种味道了。他伸手解开胸前的的两个扣子，几乎是喘着粗气克制住阿尔法的本能。

“有必要吗？”恶魔冲着Dean嗤笑一声。扯开omega衬衫的扣子。

Sam已经清醒过来。他清醒地大脑让他伸手抓枪打破这个恶魔的脑袋，但他的生物本能却想抓住那张脸狠狠吻上去。  
况且在心底，总有那么一小部分他对他哥哥有所不满。那个真正的Dean，照顾了他二十几年的兄长却在最紧要的关头对他不闻不问。喏，就像现在，他还能笔直冷静地站在几米开外，目睹这一切的发生。

要做出堕落的选择并不艰难。

Sam最后看了一眼站在不远处的Dean，然后搂住恶魔的肩膀，埋在Alpha的脖子里，任由自己的生物本能贪婪地掠夺着Alpha的味道。  
同样的烟草味，同样的雪松味，甚至是同样的微苦气息，只是深处多了一丝硫磺和鲜血的味道。

事已至此，多加一分罪孽，大概也无关紧要了吧？

Sam跪坐在恶魔的大腿上。两个人唇齿碰撞，他背对着Dean脱下衬衫，扔到地上，露出雕塑一般沟壑起伏的后背。

“你不过来吗？”Sam推开恶魔，偏过头，冷漠又带有几分期待。  
恶魔伸出手，把人重新按进怀里蹂躏，示威似的咬上Sam的脖子。Sam闷哼一声，但没有进一步反抗。

Dean站在一旁，握紧拳头。  
他从来不喜欢分享。即便明知对方就是自己、即便站在此处看他如照镜子一般，也无法忽视心中隐隐作梗的那根刺。  
与其说Sam出声邀请了他，不如说是出声质问:要么背对他转身离开，从此之后不再过问;要么走向他，加入他们，与他们为一。  
说实话Dean有点想笑，这个臭小子简直是仗势欺人。如果换做别人，他会开着impala远走天涯，恕不奉陪。但那是Sam，是他弟弟，除了Alpha和Omega，他们是亲生兄弟。如果这是道选择题，他在十几年前的劳伦斯就早已给出答案。

与此同时，恶魔紧紧箍住Sam的脖颈，不让他有一点回头的机会。暴雨般的咬痕落在胸前，他正想尽办法在Omega身上留下自己的痕迹。Dean不喜欢分享，恶魔也绝对不擅长此道。他宁愿跟他的Sammy没完没了的亲和操，去他妈的天启、天使，十年前的自己，但遗憾的是，选择权不在他手里。  
也许他有能力争夺主权:干脆利落地杀掉十年前那个婆婆妈妈的自己，把Sam关起来，强迫他。但他厌倦了。他厌倦了没完没了的斗争和最后的两败俱伤。也许这一次，他做出点小小的牺牲和妥协，就能有一个还不错的结局。

而Sam Winchester，他还没有听到任何回答。  
房间里充斥着焦灼、狂躁的呼吸。俄而他感到背后传来一阵温暖，那阵温暖不断靠近、缩小、坍塌成一个结实的拥抱，最后凝聚为一个热气腾腾的吻，烫烙在肩头。

*

从人类变成恶魔之后，Dean Winchester明白了很多。

比如，他终于看清地狱是什么样子，那种无聊、阴暗的生物，他不屑于去憎恨，也不屑于去统治;他也终于看清人类是什么样子，渺小而卑微，他疲于拯救，但也没有必要痛恨。

死亡割裂了他和这个世界的联系，而该隐印记却强迫他留在这个世界上。  
后来他忽然明白，强迫他留在这个世上的不是该隐印记，而是一个人，Sam Winchester，他的弟弟。

偶尔想起来这个名字，恶魔的冰冷的心脏深处还会传来微弱的暖流。

Sam的死因曾深深困扰着他。

他不止一次质问神，为何他爱的人要死去？为何他发誓保护的人要死去？但神从未回答。

后来，恶魔的那双黑眼睛让他看得更真切了。  
那些人性——由人性所导致的愧疚，是Sam Winchester宁愿死去也要关闭地狱之门的根本原因。

哦，人类，目光短浅，自以为是，永远不能看到全局，只能一味地、固执地相信着自己所见的“真实”，然后为之而死。

有一个有趣的小事实是，其实Sam的最终牺牲根本无法彻底关闭地狱的大门。  
因为，在他死亡的那一刹那，就注定了新的地狱骑士的诞生。  
那就是为挽救他、寻找他而绝望崩溃的Dean Winchester，会成为数年之后，强大而永恒的、最后的恶魔。变成恶魔之后，没人比他更懂人类的局限性——仅仅相信眼前所见，却又目光短浅、自以为是。

就像现在，他那一无所知的小弟弟正端着咖啡坐在他面前，眉头紧皱地摆弄着手机，用膝盖想也知道Sam在联系谁。 “高尚的哥哥”已经两天没有音信了，可怜的弟弟恐怕已经焦急地打爆了他的三部手机。

“省省吧。比起担心你可爱的哥哥，你才是我们目前的主要问题。”恶魔从煎锅里叉出一片培根放在面包上，做了一份培根花生酱三明治。当他把盘子放到餐桌上的时候，Sam已经又检查了一次自己的手机，又有点紧张地挠挠下巴。

“有他的消息吗？”恶魔问。

“不关你事。”Sam拿起三明治看了一眼，露出嫌恶的神情。他把盘子推到一边，给自己倒了一杯清咖啡。

“那就还没有消息。”恶魔的微笑中带上几许恶意，“也许，他正在想法设法摆脱掉你这个大麻烦也说不定。”

“闭嘴。”Sam把咖啡凑到嘴边又放下，似乎没什么胃口。

“说真的，Sammy，如果不是你那通电话把你哥哥召到医院，也许我们已经在过二人世界了。”恶魔伸手搭在Sam的肩膀上，凑在他的耳边，嘲讽道:  
“你的好哥哥忙着拯救世界呢，真的有空理会你那可悲的、微不足道的感情吗？”

“够了！”Sam恼羞成怒，甩开恶魔的手。他花了点时间整理呼吸，恢复镇定自若的样子，然后才缓缓开口，“如果你真的想聊点什么，跟我说说这个孩子的事。”

“有什么好说的呢？”恶魔耸耸肩膀，“他是我们的孩子，人类与恶魔之子，迄今为止所有你试过的愚蠢方法都无法伤害他，而我呢？也并不建议你继续尝试下去。”

“给我一个留下他的理由。”Sam冷冷地说，语气中包含着罕见的厌恶，“否则我宁愿用弑魔刀捅进我的肚子。”

恶魔危险地眯起眼睛。那张英俊挺拔的脸上多了几许阴沉。“停下你那种糟糕的想法吧，”恶魔弯下腰，语调变得咄咄逼人，“你以为这让让你看起来很伟大？这样能让你成为一个英雄而不是一个婊子？”

Sam Winchester狠狠地拽住他的领口，把他按在身后的墙上。

“Easy，tiger。”恶魔微笑着举起双手，安抚似的抚摸着Omega的后颈，“你想要一个理由？慢慢听我说——你觉得，天启之中，杀伤力最大的武器是什么？”  
“地震，海啸，火山爆发。”Sam说。  
“错了。”恶魔拍掉Sam的手，从墙上下来，活动着自己的肩膀，“动动你聪明的脑袋，小家伙，好好想想，你肯定知道的。”  
Sam沉默一下，才如梦初醒，说道:“是恶魔病毒。”  
“没错，就是那种东西。那种病毒让人类失去理智、自相残杀，永远生活在无穷无尽的绝望中——这才是天启最致命的武器。”恶魔不在说话，玩味地上下打量着Sam。

Sam变得有点不耐烦起来，“你到底想说什么？”

“好吧好吧，”恶魔叹了口气，“你肯定还记得，你对恶魔病毒有免疫力这件事吧？”

“没错。”

“但你不够强大。没有贬低你的意思，弟弟，你只是人类。天使、恶魔、女巫，随便一点小魔法——甚至是一个人类的手枪，都可能要了你的命。”恶魔的目光最终落在Sam的腹部，“但这个孩子会足够强大——我们两个的孩子，他还会拥有抵抗恶魔病毒的血清。你自己想想，有了他——或者她，就相当于有了抵抗恶魔病毒的重型武器。不管你承认与否，这是个机会，Sammy，”恶魔凑近Sam的耳边，露出笑容，  
“这是我恩赐给你的，赎罪的机会。”


	4. 4

04  (3.0.ver.)

Sam几乎是仓皇逃出家门的。他推开靠近的恶魔——那家伙还顶着Dean的脸，撞翻了花盆和啤酒，跌跌撞撞跑出门去。他一口气跑出几十米，扶着墙喘息，一边确定身后没有人追上来。

他从兜里掏出手机，Dean仍然没有消息。他拼命想联系Dean，因为说实话，他害怕的要死。

他讨厌恶魔，但害怕恶魔说得那些话是真的，令他感到惊恐的是他没法反驳恶魔说的每一个字，更别提他体内还存在着一个可怕的小家伙，他完全惊慌失措，不知道该怎么办了。

而且他联系不上Dean。

在第三十三通电话也转到语音信箱的时候，Sam合上手机，把它扔回兜里。那玩意也帮不上什么忙了。他筋疲力尽地顺着小巷向前走去，直到看见一家便利店的时候，他才想起来，今天早上他还什么都没吃。  
他走到向便利店，推开门的时候两个孩子正一前一后从他身旁跑过，怀里抱着泡泡糖和垃圾食品。

Sam望着二人冲出便利店的身影，脸上的笑容忽然柔和起来。

他看到每一个相似的瞬间都会无可救药地想起Dean。那些微弱的记忆花火仍然不时闪动，在最必要的时候提供必要的温暖，以避免溺死在末日的风暴中。

他从货架上取下一盒牛奶。上衣口袋里的手机震动起来，他连忙伸手去抓手机，牛奶掉在地上，白色的液体渗透出来。

“嘿！”店员冲他不满地大吼一声。  
“抱歉！我会赔偿！”他手忙脚乱应付着，终于把手机从兜里拿了出来，摁下接听键。  
“Sam。”电话那头传来熟悉的声音，  
“Dean？”Sam差点尖叫起来，惹得周围人频频瞩目，他连忙压低嗓音发问，“你在哪儿！已经三天了你都没消息！”

“我……呃……”电话里的声音有些含糊不清，“我遇上点小麻烦。”  
“小麻烦？”Sam扶着额头，忍不住笑了一下，“让我猜猜，温迪戈已经追着你的脚后跟咬了？给我地址，Dean。”  
“Sam，我们说好的，你不能出来打猎。”

“我知道，我只是觉得回到战场能让我觉得好一些”Sam苦恼地揉着脑袋，“非得让我像七岁时候那样求你吗？”

电话里传来几声低沉的笑声，“这事没得谈。但不得不承认，你那时候很可爱。像只黏人的小狗会在出门前咬你的裤脚。”

“我很想你。”Sam脱口而出。

电话那头的声音微微停滞，只剩下电流声和轻微的呼吸。

“抱歉，我最近不能回去了，照顾好你自己。”撂下这句话，手机里只传来信号挂断的回声。  
Sam捏紧了手里的塑料包装，他放下精心挑选的奶酪和鸡蛋，带上口罩，又顺手从柜台上拿了两条能量棒。

“加上那盒牛奶，一共十四美元。”店员打开收银台。  
“再加五十美元，请把柜台下的那把枪递给我。”Sam压低声音。

店员愣了一下，“抱歉，先生，但我们这里不能出售枪支。”  
Sam没有说话，转眼已经扣住店员的手腕，两指之间压着一枚薄薄地刀片，再微微用力就能割入肉中。

“二百美元，”他的声音异常温和，“枪，再加上你那辆摩托车的钥匙。”

*

驾驶摩托在路上疾驰，风声从耳边呼啸而过。

Sam几乎想笑出声，他觉得他应该疯了，但他又觉得清醒得出奇。刚刚在光天化日之下抢劫了一个便利店，不过他也扔下了200美元，所以那人大概不会报警，警察大概也不会管。

他要去找Dean，他的Dean。他受够了跟那只恶魔在一起，受够了奶酪和鸡蛋，也受够了被当做一只怀孕的omega看待。  
他甚至已经拟好一个完整的计划:首先，他打算把恶魔锁起来。恶魔对他的防备心并不重，他可以事先在二楼画好法阵，再把恶魔引诱上来，最后在房子里浇上汽油，放把火，也许不能杀死恶魔，但足够毁掉他的皮囊，那家伙不配拥有Dean的脸。

然后他会去找Dean，他要主动去找回那些他丢失的东西，而不是坐下等人施舍。  
最后他会生下这个孩子。尽管他可能不会爱这个孩子，但这是必要的，这是为了赎罪。他开启了天启，他想办法解决善后，很公平。

一切都被计划得如此完美，似乎崭新地人生已经出现在地平线上。也许目前一切都糟糕透了，但他会让一切回到正轨。云破日出  
，Sam Winchester在那阵短暂的飞驰和疾风中被解放了……  
直到他看见Imapala，端端正正停在自家楼下。

怎么回事？Sam有点恍惚，他扔下摩托车，迈开长腿跑向Impala，那辆熟悉的轿车就安然停在家门前。

Dean回来了？Sam心头一喜，穿过狭长的石板路，跳上台阶，推开半掩的门，里面传出一个熟悉的声音。

“这毕竟是天启。”Dean冷笑的声音从窗户前传来，“我们都知道该怪谁，不是吗？”

Sam Winchester僵在门口，

他怎么会这么愚蠢。

“我明白。”Dean并没有发觉他，那些声音像刀子一样从四面八方袭来，  
“Sam跟我们不一样。我知道，他是怪物。”

Sam屏住呼吸，后退两步，飞似的逃离门前。  
他怎么能这么蠢……他怎么能这么蠢？！

Sam一路跑过仓库，直到后方的小树林中才停下。

他怎么会忽略这样一个事实，与恶魔待在一起根本就是Dean默许的结果！这意味着什么？这意味着Dean并不反对他与恶魔相处，并不反对他留下这个孩子，也就是，Dean也认为，生下这个孩子就是他的赎罪之路！

他太可笑了。可笑又天真得以为他还有第二条路可选……可笑又天真地以为他还有资格自己做出选择。

你做出过一次选择了，Samuel。他对自己说，看看结果是什么？是你的选择引发了天启！

Sam缓缓跪在地上，感到头疼得厉害。

“Sammy？”一个讶异地声音响起。

Sam抬头，看见面前站着Dean，是那个恶魔。

*

“你怎么了Sammy？”恶魔关切地走上前。

“别靠近我！”Sam狼狈地向后退，目光在看到自己手掌的时候忽然变得锐利起来。

“哦，这个。”恶魔摊开双手，上面带着猩红色的痕迹。“这是羊羔血，仪式常用，对吧？”他满不在乎地扯着谎，“你怎么在这儿，Sam？我以为还要一会才能回来。”

恶魔把手放在身上随便蹭了蹭，然后对着坐在地上的Sam伸出手，准备扶他起来。  
Sam却一巴掌拍掉伸出的手，从地上爬起，飞快地向树林跑去。

“别过去！”恶魔在身后厉声警告，也跟着追了过去。

他没跑多远就看到了那副图景。

一个两米深的大坑，和三具尸体。

他对这种方法并不陌生。他和Dean常用这种方法处理狼人和吸血鬼的尸体。

那些尸体的头被折断，或者干脆被撕碎，表情定格在他们死亡的一刹那，狰狞而凌厉。

“我认识他们。”Sam声音颤抖，“那是Matt、David，和他的表妹。”

“是啊。”恶魔站在他身后，漫不经心地用那块牛仔蓝的织物擦手，“那个妞挺火辣的，可惜了。”

“他们是猎人。”Sam咬着牙。

“就像我说的，”恶魔搭上他的肩膀，“很可惜。”

后来，Sam大脑一片空白，他太过激动以至于记不得自己究竟做出了什么反应。在他倒下去的一瞬间，只有一个念头在他脑海中变得格外明晰:

他永远也不能像以前一样了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“发生了什么？”Dean .Winchester愕然看着把Sam扛回家的恶魔。  
恶魔把Sam扔到床上，转过头，露出脸上几道血痕和拳头的印记。  
Sam用枕头把自己埋了起来，裹进被子不断发抖，不知道是不是在哭。

“你们打架了？”Dean拉住正在从冰箱里翻啤酒的恶魔。  
“出去说。”恶魔轻轻吐出几个字。他推开Dean，把冰镇啤酒放在深紫色的伤口上，径直向门外走去。

片刻之后两个人站在门外。

恶魔的手捂着被揍的伤口，首先坦诚道:“我咬他了。”

随之而来的是Dean一记愤怒的拳头。  
恶魔猝不及防脸上挨了一拳，然后一边后退躲闪，一边从侧面抓住Dean的胳膊。

“冷静点！”  
“你个混蛋！”Dean推搡着恶魔的肩膀，破口大骂，“你他妈知道那是什么意思！”

无交配意义的咬脖子，对与Alpha来说没什么影响，但对Omega，那是赤裸裸的恐吓与羞辱。

“他撞见我处理尸体了！该死的！”恶魔质问，“他怎么会忽然出现在那儿？”

Dean也愣了一下。

“他撞见我处理尸体，然后就爆发了。”恶魔用冰啤酒冷敷着自己被打地地方，疼得龇牙咧嘴，“他太激动了，我不得不咬他。”

Dean皱起眉头。“我不赞同你这样对他。”  
恶魔冷笑，“你也不赞同我杀人。但你没得选。”

Dean的眉头皱得更深了。恶魔说得没错，他们没得选。

三天前Dean发现他的手机被监听了。当查到监听他手机的也是一伙猎人的时候，Dean 并不感到意外。猎人不是圣人，早就有那么一伙极端分子把枪口瞄准Sam。随着天启降临，这群人不减反增。在这样的情况下，Dean没有太多可信任的人。

早上那通电话是Dean故意安排的。他借口采购补给离开了猎人的营地，一边驱车往家赶，一边打电话告诉Sam自己不会回家。这样他们的地址就不会暴露。但Dean没想到他被跟踪了，等他反应过来的时候，恶魔已经率先动了手。

“也许我们不该杀那三个人。”Dean摸着下巴，“这样只是让我们和那些猎人之间的关系越来越糟糕。”

“哼。”恶魔把啤酒拿下来，顺手拉开拉环，喝了一口，才缓缓评价道，“你变了。”  
“为什么这么说？”Dean问。

恶魔靠在墙上，歪着头问道:“说真的，难道你就没有考虑过吗？如何确定你还是你自己，而不是变成了其他什么东西——比如恶魔？”

“这个问题你来回答才比较合适吧。”Dean抿紧嘴唇。

恶魔没有回答，透过透明的玻璃门，目光遥遥投向内屋。  
“你知道答案。”恶魔回答。

“是Sam。”Dean有点明白了，“你死了，你变成恶魔，你杀人如麻，你罪孽深重。但你还是记挂着Sam，你做的一切决定都跟他有关，所以，你觉得你自己仍然是Dean Winchester。”

恶魔摊摊手，“也许配不太上Winchester这个姓。”他又喝了一口啤酒，有点心不在焉，“该你了。你还没说过你的想法。”

Dean略略沉默了一下。二十多年来他过得风尘仆仆，从来没有时间来思考这种形而上的问题。

这种问题对他来说似乎太多余了。答案似乎是他的整个人生，洋洋洒洒。

“我想保护我的家人。”Dean思考着，“我的记忆里，都是关于家人的，妈妈、爸爸，Sammy。而现在，我跟Sam只剩下彼此，所以我会不惜一切代价保护他。”

“怎么做？”恶魔问。“据我所知，现在的情况不容乐观。”

“但不是没有机会。”Dean沉下声音，“只要我还是个有用的猎人，那些人类就不敢对Sam轻举妄动。”

恶魔笑了出来，说不清是赞同还是嘲讽。  
“你变了，Dean。尽管你不愿承认，但你思考的方式已经不再像个简单的傻小子了。”

“我就当这是恭维了。”Dean脸上没有表情。

“你风轻云淡地站在儿，心中运筹帷幄，为人类的未来和你亲爱的弟弟博得一线生机——为此你不惜和我这个恶魔合作，”恶魔微微叹口气，一阵料峭的微风吹过他半敞的领口，让他的眼神也变得凛冽起来，“的确。你不再是那个开着Impala横冲直撞的小伙子了，你越来越像……一个领袖。”

Dean没说话，他心知肚明恶魔指的是什么。他们都被撒加利亚送去过末日。

“只是一个小小的提示，”恶魔把啤酒放在窗台上，和颜悦色地走向Dean，伸手帮他整理衣领，“Sam相信你，他比地球上任何一个人类都相信你。”

*  
Dean推开门走进房间，Sam正把自己埋在被子里假装睡觉。他深呼吸几次，又走进卫生间，用清水洗了把脸，才走到床边。他十分确定被子里面的人醒着，但不确定那人愿意见到他。

“太阳晒屁股了，Sammy。”Dean敲敲被子。

“走开。”被子下面传来闷闷的声音。

Whatever，不管了。Dean揉了揉自己的脸，然后弯下腰，掀开被子的一角。

“你怎么在这？”被子下的Sam抱着一只枕头，是平常Dean枕的那只枕头。

“来看看你，这很奇怪吗？”Dean蹬掉靴子，挤进被子里，重新把被子盖在头顶上，两个人挤在一片黑暗中，呼吸交融。  
“你看，Sammy，”Dean搂住Sam不太情愿的脖子，“就像我们小时候一样。”

“哦，我懂了。你是唱白脸的那个。”Sam的声音冷冷的，“他咬我一口，你再来安慰我？计划得不错。”

“Sammy。”Dean的声音有点无奈。

“就……别装了！好吗？”Sam坐了起来，暴躁地推开身上被子，“不如直接说出来你的想法吧！我开启了天启、我背叛了你、我是那个被恶魔引诱的蠢货、现在的一切都是因为我！”他因情绪激动而变得气喘吁吁，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

Dean微微停顿一下，有那么一秒他感觉到危险的气息，但对上那双透出强烈的哀伤和愤怒地眼睛，那一点点危险的感觉又转瞬即逝了。“我从没这么想。”他伸出手，试图揽住Sam的肩膀。Sam挣扎了两下，最终还是被摁在一个该死的拥抱中。

“我爱你。”Dean低声说。  
“我要吐了。”Sam耷拉在Dean肩膀上。  
“我认真的。”Dean强调。  
“我也是认真的……我真的想吐……”Sam推开Dean，捂着嘴跳下床。

等Dean反应过来慌忙追上去，只见Sam已经跑到卫生间，正扶着马桶干呕。  
“他怎么了？”Dean  
“妊娠反应。别告诉我你连这个都不知道。”恶魔不知道什么时候回来了，正抱着胳膊站在一旁。

Dean走上前，扶住Sam的肩膀，拍着他的后背，在他吐得差不多的时候递给他一杯漱口水。“帮下忙，去杂物室帮我找条干净毛巾。”Dean对门口的恶魔说。  
“好吧。”恶魔离开走向旁边的杂物室，伸手在架子上翻找着，“毛巾在哪个盒子里？”

只听身后传来咔哒一声。

恶魔这才反应过来。身后的门已经被锁上了。  
“喂！”他大喊着扑到门前用力锤着门板。  
“抱歉。”Dean站在门外，声音中毫无歉意，“但是在我们完事之前，你最好待在里面。”

*

Dean回到客厅，Sam正垂头坐在沙发上，面前放着一杯苏打水。他慢慢喝着那杯苏打水，看见Dean走进来，苍白的脸上出现一丝若有若无的微笑。

“你解决他了？”Sam问。  
“暂时的。”Dean长舒口气，坐在Sam旁边，Omega淡淡的味道从身旁传来。Sam的信息素是柑橘味，不是那种粗制滥造的工业香精味，而是一种浅淡的、不易察觉的味道，像把一只新鲜橙子贴在脸颊上的味道。正是这种不引人注目的味道，Sam才有机会成为猎人。

“我们之间还没有好好谈过。”Sam十指紧紧交扣，拇指轻轻摩挲过手背，“关于这个孩子，你是怎么想的？”

放在以前，Dean会为这事头疼。他会叉着腰站在窗前为这种事抓破脑袋。但现在，他只是静静地坐在那儿，呼吸平缓。

“我恐怕得听听的你的想法。”Dean说，“你是孕育者，在这个问题上你拥有绝对的话语权。”  
“恶魔告诉我这个孩子能拯救天启。我想你应该知道才对。”Sam说。  
“有所耳闻。”  
“那你就该知道这个孩子不是我一个人的事，”Sam努力让自己平静下来，“这关系到人类未来……”

Dean没有说话。  
Sam看着Dean，忽然苦笑起来，

“你知道我曾经以为我能做决定。我决定去离开家、我决定考斯坦福、我决定拯救你、我决定相信Ruby……但我总是错的那个。”  
“所以，这次我想问问你，Dean，你希望我留下这个孩子吗？”

Dean抬起手，指尖轻轻抚摸过Sam的眼角。  
尽管是自己一手养大的人，这双眼睛能做到的事还是偶尔能让Dean感到诧异。无辜时是摇尾乞怜的小狗，让人不忍拒绝;锋利是暴戾凶猛的狼，割喉取命也毫不吝惜;而现在，他的脸庞正浸润在昏弱阴翳的光线中，浅色的瞳孔脆弱得不堪一击。

“留下他吧。”Dean听见自己的声音。

很难说他是否在乎那个还没出生的小家伙，但他在乎此刻，时间仿佛回到十几年前的样子，他的弟弟坐在他的身边，看着他的目光带着虔诚的敬畏和羊羔般的驯服。

Dean的手扣在Sam脖子后面，忍不住凑过去吻他。  
Sam蜷起腿，笨拙地想贴过去，最终两个人中倒在沙发上。

Dean能从Sam嘴里尝到薄荷漱口水的苦味。有点像他们小时候爱吃的一种廉价的糖，糖衣的绿色颜料会把手指染绿，直呛脑门的清凉气息中透出一股夏日终末的狂放。

Dean趴在Sam身上，用手肘撑在沙发上。那张可怜的海绵沙发在他们两个重量的压迫下深深凹陷下去。Sam仰起脸，额上的头发柔软而蜷曲，他笑起来，两颊上露出酒窝，  
“你要在这儿干我吗？”他的声音从喉咙和鼻腔中出来，带着几分硬朗的脆生和孩子气的绵软。他抬着手，手指滑过Dean的嘴唇。

Dean轻咬住那根活泼得过分的手指，在舌头和齿龈之间轻轻吮吸，满意地听见身底下人咝咝得抽气声。那双轻佻的长腿已经缠在他的腰上，他的手顺着Sam的大腿滑下去，扶在他的腰上。

“多久了？”Dean把Sam的T恤推上去，露出结实的胸膛，Sam则顺手把T恤从脖子上脱下，扔在一边。  
“两个月零十六天。三个人的那次不算。”  
Sam搂住Dean的脖子，在Dean身上轻蹭着。

太久了。Dean想。他把头埋在Sam的颈窝里，抽动鼻子，Omega甘甜清爽的香味让他紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来。他的手没闲着，在Sam的腰上滑动，最后勾住Sam的肩膀，两个人趴在沙发上。  
“别急。”Dean出声。  
Sam眼角泛着水光，急于起身去吻Dean，却被身上的人摁了回去。

两个人沉浸在久违的性爱和汗水中，皮肤被烧得发红。在淫糜的呻吟声和信息素的味道中沉沦为最原始的动物。

完事之后两个人躺在床上。Dean闭上眼睛，把脑袋埋在Omega的颈窝里，片刻之后又坐起来，从地上捡起自己的衬衫和裤子。

察觉到身边的动静，Sam睁开眼睛，哑着嗓子问，“你要去哪儿？”

“打猎。”Dean把衬衫套在头上，开始穿裤子，“他们人手不够。”  
“我明白。”Sam看着Dean穿上衬衫，默默翻了个身。

Dean眼角的余光飞快的瞥了一眼自家弟弟，拎起手提包，  
“我记得你说你想找点事做，比如一个案子？”  
“……不重要了。”Sam紧紧抓住枕头，努力让自己的声音听起来若无其事:“我不该给你添麻烦。”  
“但你对我来说从来都是个麻烦——可爱的那种。”

一个吻落在额头上，一件冰凉的东西忽然被硬塞到手中，Sam睁开眼睛，是弑魔刀。

“为什么？”Sam惊讶地从床上坐起来。

“我想了很久，Sam。”Dean已经穿好外套，整装待发，却又重新坐回床上，坐在Sam身边。  
“我一直在想我该如何处理那个恶魔。说真的，有一部分我想杀了他，像对待其他恶魔一样。但又有一部分我明白，那只恶魔就是我自己，就像照镜子，他只不过是一个更黑暗版本的我。”  
“但是现在，我开始明白了，”Dean说，“决定权不在我。他是冲着你来的，Sam。伤害你，或者保护你，他的每一次选择、每一次举动，都跟你有关。”

Dean把弑魔刀推向Sam，“杀了他，或者留下他，都由你来决定。你想要个案子？他就是你的案子。”

“你真的觉得我能打过一个Alpha？”Sam抚摸着弑魔刀上的纹路。

“我觉得你能干掉任何你想干掉的家伙。”Dean露出笑容，他站起来，拍拍Sam的肩膀，郑重其事地交代道：“保重，兄弟。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

Sam郁郁不乐地在那座小房子里呆了三。第四天的时候他决定做出改变，这天早上他拿着一把软尺走进浴室。淋浴之后，他把毛巾搭在肩膀上，开始用软尺测量自己的腰围。

妊娠的迹象已经开始显露，他的腹部微微隆起，长尺软软地围绕在身周，蛇一般的贴在他的小腹上，丝丝入扣的凉意让他有些颤抖。

这段时间很可怕。眼睁睁看着自己的身体一点点的发生异变，尽管他心知肚明这是正常的妊娠现象，尽管所有的异变都能用激素、荷尔蒙和他读到过得所有生理学解释，但这仍然太可怕了，可怕程度远甚死亡。就好像他正在变成……一只蛹，一只挂在树叶上飘荡的蛹，一阵风就能让他落地死亡。但他不得不活着，托举起不属于他的重量。

肚子里有个怪物，Sam想。有一天这个怪物会破土而出，他会被这渐渐抽干力气，在沼泽里发出无人问津的悲鸣。

“早。”一个低沉的声音打断他沉浸的思路，Alpha的味道中夹杂着被窝里暖烘烘的热气。Dean、不，恶魔正站在门口，打量着他手上的动作。

“早。”Sam放下软尺，拿起一只蓝色的记号笔，一边咬住笔头，一边把刚刚测量到的数字写在白灰粉刷的墙上，再标注上日期。

“我不禁注意到你破坏了我床底下的恶魔禁锢法阵。”恶魔踱步到Sam身后，双手轻轻搭在他肩膀上，冲着镜子中的倒影露出得意的笑容，“让我猜猜，你改变主意了？”

Sam拉开抽屉，里面整整齐齐摆放着毛巾、木柄牙刷，剃须泡沫，和一把弑魔刀。他面无表情地把手伸进去，握住刀柄。恶魔的手紧随其后，在他把刀子抽出来之前摁住他的手腕。

“三思而后行。”恶魔微笑。

“我没说你能靠我这么近。”Sam紧绷着脸。

两人僵持片刻，恶魔嗤笑一声，缓缓抽身退开，“我的错，公主殿下。”

Sam看着镜子里渐渐后退的身影，铿啷一声放下弑魔刀，拿起它旁边的一支牙刷，合上抽屉。

“你不怕我把刀偷走吗？”恶魔注视着这一切。

Sam把牙膏挤在牙刷上，“在你动手之前我已经把它放在下一个地方了。”

“真该死。”恶魔轻轻咋舌。

*  
连续几周恶魔过得都是这种日子。提心吊胆、勾心斗角，该死的Sam Winchester对待他的态度就像对待一个电动按摩棒。有需要的时候这个小婊子就把他勾引到床上，他心知肚明床下画了恶魔法阵，但他就是愿意上钩，且乐此不疲。作为报复——他会在床上拼命折磨Omega敏感的奶子和敏感处，让他哭出来为止，那小婊子哭着央求的声音是最好的催情剂。  
但无论恶魔怎么努力也并不能影响到Sam第二天的冷淡反应，好像他就是一张被擦过鼻涕的废纸，靠得太近都遭人嫌弃。 

就在他坐在客厅里对着花盆发牢骚的时候，门铃响了，然后是不紧不慢地敲门声，正好三下。  
他往浴室的方向瞧了一眼，然后披上浴衣，走过去开门。

门外站着两个人，一男一女。那男人似乎有些年纪，一头花白的头发。那女人则更令人印象深刻，黑发，高个子，脸上冷漠的表情仿佛一个专职文员。  
“FBI。”在恶魔来得及开口之前，他们先从兜里掏出证件，在他面前晃了一晃。

假的。恶魔不屑一顾。这是猎人常用的伪装手段。

“有什么可以帮您呢？探员？”恶魔扬起和善的微笑，仿佛一位无辜而良好的公民。感谢他这张脸，没人会怀疑这张英俊帅气的脸的主人是个危害世界的混球。

“我们在调查一起失踪案。”那个头发花白的男人从兜里掏出几张照片，“见过这几个人吗？”

那几个愚蠢到跟踪Dean的蠢货。对，没错，见过，他们的尸体就在后面的小山坡上，如果你们愿意扫干净这两周的落叶并往下挖五米深，就有可能看到他们被蠕虫啃了一半的尸体。

“呃……我没注意过，”恶魔轻轻揪起眉头，做出费力思考的样子，“请问这大概是什么时候的事了？”

“两周前。”那个女人开口了，“两周前，他们开着一辆绿吉普，这能让你想起些什么吗？”

那辆散发着怪味的破吉普？感谢老天，那污染空气的破玩意被他扔在了三公里之外的湖底。

“我很遗憾。”恶魔无奈地摊摊手，“每天经过这里的车有几十辆。不过三个路口之后有个监控，建议你们去当地交通署看看。”

“好吧，政府感谢您提供的帮助——”那个女人的声音戛然而止，她的目光死死粘在恶魔的身后。

恶魔回头，看见Sam正从浴室里走出来。

该死的。

“这是我的Omega。他怀孕了，不如我们出来谈？”恶魔保持微笑，手已经摸到了放在腰间的第一刃。

“反附身纹身！”那女人的目光落在Sam肩头，变得锐利起来。

“我猜你们想要进来。”恶魔干脆地敞开大门，那女人刚想进入，一旁的男人却伸手拦住她。

“Omega，反附身纹身，你该不会恰好知道我们最近正在寻找的一个猎人也有这样的特征吧？”男人警惕的目光在他和Sam之间扫来扫去。

恶魔决定继续装下去，他故意露出傻乎乎的笑容，  
“你们在说什么？什么附身？我俩只是去纹身店选了一个，你知道的，”他眨眨眼睛，拉下自己的领口，“情侣纹身什么的。”

“等等。”Sam没搞清楚情况，冲着门口走了过来，“你们也是猎人？”

门口那对男女互看一眼，手轻轻移动到腰上，世界上有多大概率还存在一个20岁上下、男性Omega、猎人，还带着反附身纹身？

“Sam Winchester？”他们询问。

千万别过来千万别过来——恶魔心里拼命祈祷。

但上帝一向不会回应恶魔的祈祷，对吧？

Sam走过来，毫无防备地走过来。

恶魔叹了口气，下一秒就抬手割了那个男人的喉咙。流畅娴熟的手法让那个男人在露出震惊的表情之前就断了气。

女人反应也很快，几乎是立刻抬起枪口，冲着恶魔开了两枪，恶魔露出黑色的眼睛，发出凶悍地低吼声。

那个女人转身就跑，一边从兜里掏出手机。

太晚了。恶魔一把拽住她的头发，被掀翻到地上她猛踹向恶魔的腹部，恶魔甚至懒得躲开，拎皮球那样拎着她的脑袋向土地上狠狠撞去。

四周无人，呼救的声音很快微弱下去。

“闭上眼睛，Sammy。”恶魔毫不费力地摁着地上的女人，抬头对Sam露出笑容。

Sam反射性闭上眼睛，只听一声凄厉地哀嚎，一片猩红喷溅在恶魔的脸颊上。

割喉取命。这就是Dean Winchester最擅长的事情。在被屠杀的时候，吸血鬼、狼人、恶魔，或者人，并没有本质区别。

“别用那种震惊的目光看着我，宝贝儿。”恶魔摇摇晃晃站起来，踢开脚边的尸体。

“你哥哥没有告诉你吗？——哦，对，就是他留下来的烂、摊、子！”他握着刀，跨上台阶，逼得Sam不断后退，直到靠在墙上。

“吓得说不出来话了？”恶魔抹了一把脸上的血。只见Sam不情愿地偏过头，于是他捏住Sam的颔骨，强迫他面对自己，

“你哥哥没忍心告诉你，但我觉得你该知道。”  
“猎人们在追杀你，有五十个，或许一百个，他们都觉得你该下地狱。”

他把人拘束在身体和墙壁之间狭小的缝隙中，不断啄着Sam的脸颊和耳朵，羞辱他、折磨他、或者只因为他想这么做，看着Sam厌恶、挣扎，却无力抵抗。

“你早该跟我站在一起的，”恶魔拽住Sam的头发，浅啄渐渐加重力道，变成了啃咬。

“你早该跟我站在一起，婊子。”

*

猎人营地。

“出事了。”埃德蒙合上手机，走到篝火旁，站在几个猎人中间，所有人的目光都盯着他，等待他的下一句话。  
“你们可能还记得，David、Mattin、Linda这三位优秀的猎人，三天前他们在执行任务时失踪了。”埃德蒙说。

“你是说让他们跟踪我？”Dean被关在不远处的铁栏杆后，鼻子中透出不屑一顾的冷气，“什么时候这种愚蠢又毫无意义的行为也能被称为“任务”了？。”他评价道。

“现在我们派出的寻人组有了一点消息。”埃德蒙继续说。

“让我猜猜？他们终于受不了你的口臭，所以决定半路改行去阿拉斯加？”Dean尖锐地嘲讽。

“安静，年轻人。”埃德蒙出口阻止，他是个四十岁左右的中年男人，有着强健的肌肉和灰白色的头发，声音沉稳又冷漠，“我早就告诉过你，你弟弟已经变了，他不再是你熟知的那个讨人喜欢的孩子了。”

“他是什么样还轮不着你来评价！”Dean狠狠地呲牙，他由衷地想冲上去给这家伙一拳，但他手上锁链哗啦啦的响声并不允许他这么做。

“我知道你对把你关起来这件事非常不满。我也很抱歉。”埃德蒙耸耸肩，“但这是为了大家好，谁都知道你为了你弟弟什么事都干得出来。”

“你疯了。”Dean厌恶地看着眼前的几个人，“跟着戈登太久就是会让人疯掉。”

“戈登是个伟大的猎人，他曾指引我们，然后被一个邪恶的家伙杀死，就是Sam，对吧？他用一根绳子勒死了一个英雄，但还会有更多的英雄站立！”埃德蒙骄傲的说，底下有几个猎人举起杯子向他致敬。

现在轮到Dean觉得自己快疯了。

五天前，他告别Sam回到营地，营地却被一伙激进分子接管了。Dean来不及离开就被强行留下。

一开始，他被关在一个帐篷里。在他撂倒四个猎人并试图逃跑之后，他的待遇就只有铁栅栏了。那群激进分子搜走了他的手机和开锁工具，还把他锁了起来。那些家伙甚至尝试拷问他来获得Sam的下落，幸好Ellen阻止了这种冲动行为。

“把锁打开。”Ellen走了过来。

“你要干什么？”埃德蒙挡在Ellen身前，脸色不悦。

“如果你想从他身上搞到些信息，就不能把他饿死。”Ellen抬起下巴，晃了晃手里的压缩饼干，说道:“即便是你，埃德蒙，也该讲点基本法。人死了可就什么都说不出来了。”

埃德蒙思考一下，让手下打开铁围栏上的锁。  
Ellen走到埃德蒙身边，“有什么新消息吗？”

埃德蒙竖起手机屏幕，Ellen清楚地看到屏幕上一条短信，内容只有数字“161”。

“为了方便联络我们建立了一套密码机制，1代表目标Sam Winchester，6代表恶魔，6后面的数字代表恶魔的数量。”埃德蒙说，“昨天早上我让厄尔和梅芙调查David他们的失踪，这是他们信号消失前发给我最后的信息。”

“厄尔和梅芙？那对夫妻？天啊。”Ellen微微诧异，“你觉得他们也……”

“恐怕是的。”埃德蒙闭上眼睛，轻轻点了点头。“这就是为什么Dean Winchester对我们格外重要。如果他愿意帮我们找到Sam Winchester，我们可以减少很多伤亡。”

“Dean Winchester绝对不会帮你追杀他弟弟，你可以死了这条心了。”

“帮帮我，Ellen，帮帮人类。或者我换个说法，他已经帮恶魔引发天启，你觉得他还能做到什么？与其任由他造成更大伤害，不如用一个枪子儿解决。”

Ellen有点犹豫，她的目光在Dean和埃德蒙之间游移不定。  
“我可以帮你劝劝他，”Ellen说，“但是你得答应我，不能直接杀了那孩子。”  
这回轮到埃德蒙犹豫起来。  
Ellen见状继续坚持道:“我认识Sam，埃德蒙，我敢以名誉担保，那孩子绝对不是那种十恶不赦的人，这其中绝对有误会。”

“好吧。”埃德蒙妥协了。

Ellen走进铁门中，在Dean面前蹲下。

“Sam身边有一只恶魔，你知道这件事吗？”她撕开压缩饼干的包装，把里面的杂粮混合物掰成小块，放在一只不锈钢盘子中。  
Dean低下头，并不说话。

“你似乎并不显得诧异。”Ellen说。

“你是来当说客的吗？”Dean淡淡地问，百无聊赖向后靠在墙上。

“我用不着说服你。”Ellen说，“我只是提醒你，Dean，难道你要让Sam一辈子躲下去吗？”

“躲着总比死掉要好！”Dean愤然，“你看到那是一群什么样的人了，他们把我关起来，看见Sam就会开枪，他们就是一伙极端分子！”

“所以，我最不希望看到的，就是话语权掌握在这些人手中。”Ellen平静地说，“目光放长远些，只要这些人主导猎人的话语权，Sam就永远不会安全，他的死只是一个微不足道的牺牲品，这些极端分子会寻找下一个敌人，干掉目标，然后又是下一个。”Ellen从地上站起来，俯视Dean，两片嘴唇动了动，“我们都将永无宁日。”

“你的意思是？”

“掌握主动，Dean。你是John Winchester的长子，一个Alpha，是我们为数不多的希望。”  
Ellen放下食物，走了出去。

*  
当晚半夜。埃德蒙端着猎枪，让人打开Dean的笼子。

“你说你愿意帮我们寻找Sam Winchester？”埃德蒙的声音有些激动。  
“如果我能证明我仍然站在猎人这一边，你们不会再把我关在这儿了吧？”Dean懒洋洋地抬起头，对埃德蒙和他的几个手下不屑一顾。  
“当然。”埃德蒙说。  
“放了我，”Dean把带着镣铐的手举到面前，“给我三天时间，我会把Sam Winchester带来。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”埃德蒙冷哼一声，“三天，足够你们跑到白俄罗斯。”  
“你没得选。”Dean微笑着针锋相对，“你应该已经知道Sam身边还有一只恶魔，你无论如何也不可能抓到他。”

埃德蒙思忖片刻，有些焦虑地摸摸下巴，最后让人打开Dean的手铐。

“我猜你的帮助并不是完全没有条件。”埃德蒙说。  
“很简单，你得让Sam活着。”Dean活动着肩膀，走出笼子，“我知道你们不喜欢我弟弟，但你们不能直接开枪，他也曾经是猎人，救人无数。”

“你到底想要什么？”埃德蒙单刀直入。

“审判，一场正义的审判。”Dean的目光扫过人群，最终定格在埃德蒙的脸上。


	7. Chapter 7

07

猎人到访之后，Sam和恶魔偷了辆汽车，一路北上。辗转一天一夜之后，最后在汽车旅馆歇下。  
推开门Sam就冲进厕所吐的昏天地暗。他从来没觉得这么糟糕过，软绵绵的腿甚至在门口的瓷砖上绊了一跤，最后他狼狈地趴在马桶上，闻着腥臭的呕吐物却连站起来的力气都没有。

孕育恶魔之子要了他半条命，长途旅行要了另外半条。

恶魔走进来，把马桶盖上冲水，然后用湿毛巾擦干净他的手和脸，最后把人从地上拎起来。  
“你看起来糟糕透了。”恶魔说。  
“没人告诉过你怀孕这件事并不性感吗？还是你看三流黄片看上头了？”Sam不耐烦又冷漠，他推开恶魔的胳膊，倒在床上，发出难过的哼哼声，他还想吐，但他的胃里已经没东西可吐了。

窸窸窣窣一阵声响后，Sam感觉到恶魔坐在自己身旁，温和无言地轻轻抚摸着自己的后颈和后背。  
“假如你真正的哥哥在这儿你是不是会开心点？”  
Sam没有回答。  
“我跟他没有区别，Sam。唯一区别就是你的目光始终停留在他身上，却不愿意施舍给我哪怕一眼。”

“没关系。闭上眼睛，我会让你感觉很好。”

Sam感觉到恶魔的手在身上滑动，他的脖子上还留着上次二人争吵时留下的粗暴的咬痕，这种伤疤让他觉得屈辱，时时刻刻都在提醒他Omega天性中的恐惧。作为Sam Winchester，他诅咒这个生物，但作为Omega，他需要这个Alpha。  
现在他已经厌倦抵抗了，只能平静地束手就擒。

这个恶魔简直是个疯子，手段频出，有时喜欢勒住他的脖子，有时喜欢强迫他看着镜子，像猫折磨麻雀一样折辱人，闭上眼睛反倒是种解脱。

恶魔的手指在他身上滑动、探索，二人之间你死我活的争端仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。身体受到刺激，Sam反射性想睁开眼睛，但被一只手捂住了。视觉的黑暗加重了身上的触觉感知，他能敏锐地感觉到恶魔用牙齿咬开衬衫胸前的扣子，隔着布料留下几行湿热的吻，最后开始用牙齿和舌头舔弄他的乳头。

他差点尖叫出来。受怀孕的影响，乳头周围变得格外敏感，恶魔逗弄的动作让他感到乳房一阵阵发涨，接着就是一阵阵令人震颤的快感从神经传来，他紧紧抓住恶魔的肩膀，指甲几乎要陷入肌肉。等他回过神来才发觉腿下已经溢满发情的汁液。  
“Dean……”他有点昏聩，几乎已经分不清自己在叫谁。  
“Shh——没事。”恶魔冷静的声音从耳边传来。  
“快点……嗯……”Sam的呼吸急促，他的眼睛仍然被蒙着，看不到眼前的景象，只是疑惑于对方太过淡定的反应，片刻之后便受不了身上的热潮，把修长的腿缠绕在恶魔腰上，嘴里呻吟着他哥哥的名字。

“别睁开眼睛。”恶魔沉下嗓子，用Alpha近乎低吼的嗓音。他需要保证Sam在这个时候能乖乖听从命令。  
在得到轻轻一声“嗯”作为答复后，Dean缓缓放开捂着Sam眼睛的那只手。

“你怎么了？”Sam难耐地蜷缩起指头，抓住床单。  
“想要我吗？”恶魔故意往前顶了一下，隔着布料，但足够让Omega感受到来自Alpha有力的安慰。  
“废话。”Sam仍然没有睁开眼睛，但鼻音很重，裤子隐隐显出透水的痕迹。  
“有多想？”恶魔不自觉地微笑起来，摸过床头的水果刀，刀锋划过指尖。

闭着眼睛的Sam对此一无所知。  
“你到底要不要进来了？”Omega有点恼羞成怒，但身下却依然非常主动地摩擦着Alpha坚硬地裆部。  
“张开嘴。”恶魔命令道。  
恶魔绝对有蛊惑人心的种族天赋，Sam只差没哭出来，他感觉到恶魔靠近。Alpha的勃起就抵在穴口，只差一点点推进就能让他爽到不想清醒。  
在微弱地抗拒之后Sam迟疑地张开嘴，两瓣湿淋淋的嘴唇有些惊疑不定，然后恶魔地手指毫不怜惜地捅进来，他反射性想合上嘴，用舌头慌乱地抵抗入侵物，但唾液的分泌反倒让两根手指变得湿滑而淫靡。

唾液中混合的血腥味让Sam一个激灵，睁开眼睛挣扎着要推开身上的Alpha。但恶魔牢牢压在他身上岿然不动，于是他转而愤怒地咬上恶魔的手指，恨不得把那些关节咬断，但恶魔始终不肯放手。他惊慌地睁开眼睛，看见恶魔神情坦然，两根指头在他的嘴里搅动，鲜血从细长的伤口中小股小股地喷洒出来，金属和硫磺地味道布满舌头、上颚和喉咙。  
“接受它吧，Sam。”恶魔的神情很坦然，声调中带着鼓励，“这可以让你感觉好一些。”  
这种声调让Sam想到想到年轻的时候Dean哄他吃下退烧药。那时候他俩坐在Impala后座上，排气通道和烟灰匣中藏着他俩的小玩具，那时候他相信世界上存在独角兽和天使，他以为最可怕的怪物是魔鬼，最漫长的旅程是Impala窗外连绵不绝的风景，最厉害的武器是Dean的贝壳柄手枪，最讨厌的是怪物而不是他自己。  
怎么会这样呢？恶魔的鲜血呛在喉咙里，他忍不住咳嗽起来，呜咽声中呛出鼻涕和眼泪。

最后恶魔终于放开他，他立刻冲向卫生间，拼命用漱口水想洗掉嘴里的血腥味。水池壁苍白得刺眼，上面挂着被他吐出来的猩红血沫。接着他开始拼命往嘴里灌漱口水，用肥皂洗手，甚至尝试再呕吐一次。但太迟了，太迟了，那些肮脏的因子已经顺着他的喉咙渗透到他的血脉，从他出生开始。

*

从镜子里他看见恶魔出现在背后，表情阴郁。

“为什么？”他扶着水池边缘，哑着嗓子，“为什么这么做？”  
“为什么？”恶魔抬起手，欣赏艺术品一样打量着被咬的齿印和伤疤，“任何能让你感觉好点的事情我都会去做，更何况只是一点血而已。”  
“只是一点血而已？”Sam怒极反笑，随后转身暴怒地揪住恶魔的领口。  
“你明知道我最讨厌、最痛恨变成那个样子！”  
“是吗？”恶魔轻声反问，血迹未干的手掌轻轻抚摸过Sam的脸颊和头发，“是你讨厌？还是你哥哥讨厌？”  
“你没资格跟我争论这个。”Sam用胳膊蹭掉脸颊上的血，把手放在水龙头下不停地冲洗，“先是强迫我，再是孩子，又是血液——你就是个疯子、是条咬人的疯狗！”  
“也许我就是条疯狗，Sam。那你就是疯狗的项圈，你能牵制住我，但无论如何，”恶魔扬起下巴，指了指自己的脖子，“你都会锁在我的脖子上。”  
“滚开。”Sam推了一把恶魔，走向放在角落里的包裹，从夹层中取出弑魔刀。

“你这个状态不可能杀了我。”恶魔稳稳挡在Sam面前。  
Sam并未答话。他撞开恶魔，走进卫生间，看了一眼镜子，然后二话不说抬起胳膊就往自己的胳膊上划了一道不深不浅的伤口，血液顺着小臂滴滴答答落在水池里。  
“你这是做什么？”恶魔也是一惊。  
Sam仍然不说话，他握紧拳头，又松开，努力使肌肉张合，逼出更多的血液。“这能让我变得干净。”Sam看着镜子中的自己，仿佛微微松了口气。然后更努力的动作着，加速血液的流动，他动作娴熟，倒不像是第一次对自己做这种事。很快水池里的血液就聚集成了殷红的一小滩，争先恐后往下水道流淌。

“为什么？”恶魔看着Sam，“你已经喝了恶魔血，这样毫无意义。”  
“你不懂。”Sam说。  
“然后呢，你是不是要用荆条抽打自己后背？带上锁链向基督忏悔？”恶魔高声质问。  
Sam那张毫无血色的脸忽然扭曲的地笑起来，笑容中居然颇带几分得意。  
“你果然不明白。”  
“你在说什么？”恶魔忽然害怕起来，这是一种罕见的情绪，他强大而愤怒，如同一团黑色的火焰一样燃烧着，但面对Sam这种孤注一掷的笑容，他的愤怒中居然夹杂了一丝罕见的惊惧——他无法掌控Sam，甚至正在失去他，这是恶魔最害怕的事，  
“是血液的问题。”Sam用力推送着自己的胳膊，一阵阵昏聩的模糊感袭击着他的大脑，他却仍然咬牙冷笑道：“如果我失血，恶魔血同样在流失，但是我身体所造的血却还是人之血……”  
“所以失血可以降低你体内恶魔血的浓度。”恶魔这才明白过来，走上前抓住Sam的手腕，“够了，Sam，停下。”

Sam仿佛没有听见一般。  
“你大可继续强迫我喝下你的血。”他的声音疏冷又从容不迫，“不管我喝下多少，我都能把它放出来。”  
“够了！”恶魔抽过毛巾，捂在Sam的胳膊上。  
“别碰我！”Sam挣扎着抬起，挥手要推开恶魔，却弓起身子疲惫地靠在水池上，只听见哐当一声，弑魔刀落在地上。

“看着我，Sam，看着我。”恶魔厉声道，“你是我弟弟。”  
“不，我不是。”Sam反射性否认道，“你只是个恶魔！”  
“我叫Dean Winchester，来自五年后。”  
“他不会变成你这样——”

“我知道，我知道，嘘……我知道他在你心里神圣不可侵犯，但他不是神，他是人！他身上的黑暗绝对不比任何人少。”恶魔拎着Sam的衣领，把人拎起来，又把迅速把毛巾裹在Sam的手臂上。  
“还记得我们小时候吗？我总是抱着你。爸爸说我抱着你的样子就像怕你被谁偷走。”  
Sam渐渐安静下来。  
“其实爸爸并不知道，有那么几次我想把你摔到地上，因为你太吵了，而且你不能反抗。”  
“我恨过你，Sam。我曾认为如果没有你，也许一切不幸都不会发生在我身上。妈妈死了，爸爸死了，你背叛我，然后是天启。Sam，告诉难道我不该恨你吗？”  
Sam迷蒙的眼睛闪了几下，他想矢口否认，但苍白的狡辩卡在喉咙里，怎么也说不出来。

恶魔没说错。他尚且逃离过猎人的生活去斯坦福，但Dean没有，一天都没有。他哥哥的二十多年完全围绕着“家族事业”展开，被深深地卷在这些破事的漩涡里，他们是个不幸的家庭，而Sam Winchester的出现没有让它变得更好，而是像某种铅制的重物一样拉着所有人不断下跌。

“我知道，你不想承认Dean会变成这样，你不想承认一只恶魔会上门自称是你哥哥，你不想承认你是Omega，你不想承认你怀孕了，你还不想承认我的血会让你感觉良好。”  
“但这些都是发生在你面前的事实。”恶魔转过Sam的肩膀，两个人同时看着镜子里的倒影，  
“你以为放血能让你得到净化？”恶魔抚摸着Sam的喉结，“但你永远都会记得它在你舌尖上的味道。”

“这不是我。”Sam想偏过头，逃避着镜子里的倒影，却被恶魔卡住下巴。  
“这就是你，Sammy，你想通过孕育恶魔之子赎罪，但这是个非常消耗的过程。你真的够强大吗？”  
“Dean绝对不允许这种事发生。”Sam从喉咙里发出近乎悲泣的声音，“我不能再让他失望了，我不想离开他……不能、绝对不能！”  
“我不会离开。”镜子里的Dean温吞地哄着怀里的人，“别在乎别人，更别在乎你哥哥。终有一天会发现在细枝末节斤斤计较是一种多么没有意义的行为。”  
“如果恶魔血就能让你觉得好一些，我会毫不犹豫地为你准备好端上来。因为你就是你，Sam Winchester，不仅仅是Sam、Sammy、或者谁的弟弟……你会按照你自己的方式生活下去——即便这种方式卑贱又可耻。”恶魔的声音变得有些刺耳，但疏忽又温和起来，“但那些形容词都不重要，Sammy，重要的是你还活着。”

Sam几乎已经不能思考，他看见镜子里的Dean疯狂又温柔地吻着他的脸颊和肩膀。

*

鲜血顺着拇指流下，滴滴答答聚成一小杯。

“我要离开一个晚上。”恶魔拿着一块布把手指包裹起来。  
“嗯？”Sam抱着枕头，看向恶魔的方向。  
只见恶魔从脖子上掏出一只沙漏形状的小吊坠，玻璃质感，晶莹剔透，里面有一道红色的光，液体一样上下流动着。  
“我打赌你会喜欢一个小玩意儿。”恶魔把项链递到Sam眼前，红光照亮了他的鼻尖。  
“这是什么？”Sam问。  
“用来控制时间之神。”Dean回答，“我们在一个案子里遇到过，你不知道那时候我们有多棒，没有通讯、两个时空，我们的精准配合让你把我从60年代救了回来。”  
“那真的是我吗？”Sam微微扬起嘴角。  
“当然了。”Dean吻着Sam的肩膀，“不过现在我得回去充个电，很快就回来。就一个晚上。”  
Dean的指头摩挲着手里的灌注了恶魔血的小瓶子，塞到Sam手里。  
“这次由你自己决定，我只给出我的建议，Sam”Dean说着做了个仰头的动作，嘴唇轻轻动了动，“别让自己受苦。”

接着只见一道红光划过，房间内只剩下Sam一人，那瓶温热的血液在他手里变得逐渐滚烫。  
Sam听着夜色空旷的回想，脖子上的标记似乎也不再充满耻辱，而是一片平静安详。他把小瓶子塞在枕头底下，旁边就是他的弑魔刀。是饮下恶魔血？还是拿起弑魔刀？两种道路在他的眼皮后面抵角角逐。他是肮脏下流主，但这并不妨碍他心中有尊神像，更不妨碍他擅自把这尊神像雕刻成他哥哥的样子。  
Dean Winchester。  
他呢喃着这个名字，又在胸前画了十字。

*  
而这个夜晚并没有轻易放过他。  
他刚刚合上眼，准备睡一会儿，忽然枕头边上的电话响了起来。他翻个身，看见来电显示上Dean的名字，几乎是立刻就坐了起来，接通电话。  
电话那头传来沉重而疲惫的声音，一个简单扼要地命令：  
“Sam，你的地址发给我。我去接你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （ （（今天也在辱骂不肖子孙））


	8. Chapter 8

08

东方曙光熹微，微弱的光线刚刚透过窗帘，汽车旅馆的房门响了三声，伴随着一个熟悉的声音。  
“Sam，是我。”  
Sam只感觉自己身体紧张又僵硬，他惴惴不安地打开门，Dean迅速给了他一个拥抱，身上还带着晨露的湿润。  
“别紧张。”Dean在他耳边说，“有我在就不会出事。”  
Sam的手拢上Dean的肩膀，轻轻拍了两下，这才看见Dean身后站着几个人，抱着胳膊，腰间别着鼓鼓囊囊的枪袋和刀。  
“进来吧。”Sam放开Dean，冲着外面几人微微侧开身子，他倒还不至于被这几个人吓到。

几个人鱼贯涌入，不宽敞的汽车旅馆顿时显得更加窄小。  
“嘿，Sam。”Garth咳嗽两声，Sam这才注意到夹在一群彪形大汉之中的瘦小的男子，他带着棒球帽，神情悠然自在，全然不像其他人那样紧张。  
Sam看了Dean一眼，Dean冲他微微点头，Sam当即就明白了。

猎人们不会允许Dean单枪匹马来接他，Dean也不会允许一堆疯子拿着枪接近他弟弟，二者之间微妙的平衡就是Garth，多半是Dean让Garth跟队协调。

“咳咳，”Garth咳嗽两声，站在房间中央，俨然是猎人队伍中发号施令的角色，虽然那破破烂烂的棒球帽和休闲裤让他显得有点滑稽，但这并不妨碍Garth成为猎人中的核心人员——靠头脑，而不是肌肉。

“我猜你已经知道我们为什么会在这儿了。”Garth说。  
“我知道。”Sam努力让自己的表情看起来足够坦然，“Dean告诉我了，正义审判。”  
“是的。”Garth点点头，“我们与天启战斗，惩奸除恶，但也不希望失去优秀的猎人。我不得不告诉你，猎人团体中有一部分人希望你就此死去——为他们牺牲的亲人付出代价；但也有相当一部分人坚持认为你是无辜的。因此我们不得不开启一场传统的审判，你必须当众陈述罪行，最后由主审法官决定你的惩罚。”  
“我知道。”Sam垂着眼睛，手心微微出汗。  
“我们走吧。”Dean拉住Sam的胳膊。  
“等等。”队伍里一个高大粗壮的的男人警惕地打量着房间内部，“我们收到的消息是还有一只恶魔。”

“冷静点，詹姆，也许是消息有误。”Garth抢先说道，“这并没有其他人的痕迹。”  
Dean询问的目光看向Sam，Sam面不改色地冲他轻轻眨了一下眼睛，Dean立刻就明白过来，不再多说一句。

詹姆也不再问，只是抬抬手，其他几人就立刻在房间里翻找起来，床下、浴室、桌子上……他们在找恶魔存在的痕迹。詹姆却并不亲自去翻找，他紧紧盯着Sam的脸，灼热的目光似乎要把Sam烧出一个洞来。就当Sam浑身不自在的时候，那个男人忽然开口了。  
“你比我想象中要年轻。”詹姆开口，声音冷硬又克制。  
Sam抿起嘴，看着那个男人。  
“Andy，我的女儿，跟你差不多大，你知道这个年纪的女孩儿，聪明、优秀，但很难管教。”尽管是抱怨，但那个男人口气里带着一点幸福的骄傲，“她喜欢红丝绒蛋糕，喜欢月亮，喜欢她男朋友，喜欢叫我“糟老头子”。她那么可爱……但她死了。”  
最后一个字戛然而止，Sam只觉得心口挨了一枪，为一个素未谋面的女孩，和她哀恸的父亲。

“她死在天启中，被放出的魔鬼用她寻欢取乐，撕开她的喉咙、用她的骨头磨牙！而你这个始作俑者却还好好地活在世上！”詹姆的表情暴怒地扭曲起来，食指颤抖地指向Sam，嘶吼中带着愤怒和低泣，“为什么你还能活着——？还能心安理得地躲在这个旅馆？”

“我很抱歉。”Dean挡在Sam身前，“但也许你该把你的怒火留给魔鬼，而不是自己的同伴。”  
詹姆深呼吸一次，捏紧拳头又放开，他傲慢地看着Sam，缓缓开口，  
“如果我是你，Sam ，我根本不会等到审判就给自己一个干脆。”  
“好了，让我们回去再吵。”Dean拎起放在墙角的尼龙袋，推开门，不耐烦地偏头问道，“我们能走了吗？”

詹姆深深剜了一眼Sam，向门外走去。

“等等，”一个声音打破暂时的宁静，“这是什么？”  
所有人都回过头，猎人站在床边，手上拿着一只透明的玻璃瓶，里面摇晃着深红色的液体。

Dean的目光变得锐利起来。不等Sam上前，他已抢先一把夺过瓶子。

“Dean，你听我解释……”Sam语无伦次，无助地扫视一周之后，声音渐渐弱了下去，“不是你想的那样。”  
Garth的目光也落在Dean手上，聪明如他，几乎立刻就猜到了瓶子里是什么东西。他拿过瓶子，打开闻了两下。  
“恶魔血。”Garth的凝重地说。

Dean的表情一点一滴地冷下来，  
“你想解释什么吗？Sam？”Dean声音淡漠。  
“我……”  
“算了。”  
Dean扭过头，抓起包裹向门外走去，忽然胳膊被人抓住了。

“我猜你不会介意我这么做吧？”詹姆口气温和异常，然后冷静地拔出腰间的手枪，冲着Sam的大腿扣动扳机。  
Sam呜咽一声倒在地上。

房间里响起一声怒吼，“你他妈干了什么？”  
“帮某个无能的Alpha管教他的Omega罢——”  
詹姆的话没能说完，因为Dean的拳头已经狠狠砸在了那粗蛮的脸上。两个人扭打在一起。

其他人面面相觑，没人想被卷入Alpha的纷争中。只有Garth跑过来帮Sam摁住伤口，这个beta有从医的经验，从胳膊上撕下布条绑在Sam的大腿上。

“你还好吗，Sam？”Garth伸手扒拉Sam的眼皮，“回到营地后会有人给你做专业的包扎，别担心……你说什么？”Garth没听清Sam想说什么，接着在那阵断续又模糊的呢喃声中勉强分辨出一个被不断重复的单词：  
“孩子”。  
Garth的手停在半空中，因太过震惊而大脑当机了两秒，随后转头向Dean大声嚷嚷了些什么。

现场变得一片混乱。一边是扭打在一起的两个Alpha，一边是受伤有孕的Omega，还有一个beta正手忙脚乱地按住伤口止血，一边指挥在场的所有人按住那两个Alpha。拳头声、吼叫声、玻璃和桌椅到底的声音叮叮当当响成一片，在狭小的房间里嘈杂错落。

此时太阳已经完全升起，把晦暗的房间里照得亮亮堂堂，有人被揍掉了两颗牙，有人把一腔怒火倾泻在拳头上，有人去匆匆拉架撞翻了桌子和花瓶，有人迷茫地抬起枪。

忽然，一声尖锐又突兀地电话声响起。在场所有人的手机都震动起来。

房间里忽然安静下来。

那是猎人的情报网，只有在极其特殊的情况下，猎人的情报网才会同时向所有人发出大规模警报。

Dean放下拳头，和在场的几个人一样，不约而同的拿出手机，只见暗色的屏幕上赫然呈现一排字母：  
“Conquest”

战争来临。


End file.
